


Fragments - Supernatural

by Kaelyan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Vitupérer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Supernatural » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 30 mai 2018  
> Genre : Humour  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Vitupérer (Elizabeth M. Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 96

* * *

« Non mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ! Ça va pas dans ta tête ? T’es complètement cinglé ma parole ! Tu aurais pu y rester ! »

« Parce que toi non, peut-être ?! Il avait la lame d’un archange, Gabriel ! Tu sais très bien que tu pouvais en mourir aussi ! »

« Parce que bien entendu  _tu_ es immortel ?! C'est _toi_ qui as failli mourir Sam ! »

« Et tu m’as sauvé ! Si tu avais été blessé, je n’aurais rien pu faire ! C’est toi qui a les pouvoirs, bordel ! Réfléchis un peu avant de... »

« Bon sang, embrassez-vous et arrêtez de vitupérer ! » soupira Dean depuis le fauteuil.

* * *

 


	2. Parallèle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 1er février 2019  
> Genre : angst/general  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Parallèle (JustPaulInHere)  
> Nombre de mots : 108

* * *

"N'IMPORTE QUOI !" hurle Dean.

"Calm..."

L'humain sort de la pièce en claquant la porte. Castiel regarde leurs invités. Deux autres Dean et Castiel, d'une dimension parallèle. Il va retrouver son humain.

"Fous-moi la paix!" gronde le chasseur.

"On va trouver une solution, Dean," assure l'ange. "Les renv..."

"Je me contrebalance de ça !" hurle-t-il. "Ils se... sont..."

"En couple," termine Castiel, déçu. "On vient d'apprendre que d'autres Lucifer pourraient arriver par des portails et toi..."

"Tu ne comprends pas," murmure Dean. "Il n'a pas le droit de te souiller. Tu es trop pur pour lui."

L'ange baisse le regard. Si Dean savait de quoi ses rêves étaient faits...

* * *

 


End file.
